


Putting in a Good Word

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Helping out Cisco, Protective Big Brother, Raily, foxfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Leonard did promise to put a good word in for Cisco if he opened that door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I own nothing here.
> 
> Based off the line in The Flash 3x22 when Leonard said he'd put a good word in with Lisa if Cisco hacked the door open.

Sara smiles as Leonard walks back to the Waverider.

“Have fun on your playdate with Barry?” she jokes.

“I certainly did have fun.  Got to break into ARGUS of all places and cracked the Montgomery 3000.   _And_ I got to meet a half man-half shark.  So, you know, bonus.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you all about it later.  First, I need to make good on a promise.”

Sara cocks her head in question.

Leonard sighs.  “Ok, part of the story involves me being trapped with the half man-half shark and Cisco saving my life.  In a moment of pure panic, I said I’d put a in a good word with Lisa on his behalf.”

“Well, aren’t you turning into an honest man?” Sara laughs.

“I blame it all on you and Barry.  Regardless, we need to travel to 2017 and let me talk to Lisa.”

“Um, everyone in 2017 thinks you’re dead.”

“Yeah, I could tell from all the weird stares at STAR Labs.  Oh, and Cisco saying it when he thought I was completely out of the room.”

Sara shakes her head.  “Cisco…”

“Yes, he’s an idiot, but a good idiot and my sister could do a lot worse than him.”

“Very true.  Well, here’s what we do.  We make a video.  We send it as though it was you before you died.”

Leonard considers this.  He’d much rather tell her in person, answer any questions.  But this is as good as it can get for now.

“All right then.  I’m ready for my close up.”

Sara sets everything up and cues Leonard.

“Hey there, trainwreck.  Big brother, here.  Listen, I’ve got something to tell you.  I know it’s the last thing you’d expect to hear from me, but I want you to give Ramon a chance.  He’s a good guy and he recently saved my life.  It’s hard for Snarts to let anyone get close to us, but it’s not so bad, Lisa.  Don’t let Cisco’s squirrelly nature chase you away.  You’ll probably have to chase him, but you both need this.  It’s important.  I want to be sure someone good is taking care of you.  Someone I can trust, and I think Ramon is that guy.  Someone’s got to keep you in check, you little weirdo, and he could use someone looking out for him.  So, yeah, give the geek a call and see what happens.  It’ll be worth it.”

Leonard looks up to Sara and smiles.

He finishes, “I love you, Lisa.  Take care of yourself.”

Sara stops the recording.  “I think that was perfect.  I’ll drop that off to Lisa’s apartment with a note saying we just recently found it.”

“Thanks, assassin.  I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually hope she finds happiness with Cisco.  I want her to be as happy as I am.”

Sara gives her husband a peck on the lips.  “I think she will be.  Let’s get this delivered.”

A few hours later, Lisa finds a disc on her desk and plays it.  Tears spring to her eyes as she sees the big brother she misses so much.  But she smiles at the advice he gives her.  And then she notices something.

Leonard looks at someone and smiles at the end of the video.  As far as she knows, he wasn’t with anyone when he left on this crazy mission.  So, who was he smiling at?  There was something different about him that she just couldn’t put her finger on.  Wait!  She watches the recording again and there it was.  For a brief second, she could see a ring on Lenny’s finger!  Lisa _knows_ he wasn’t married when he left.  Was this video made more recently?  Was her big brother not dead?  She felt in her heart that he wasn’t and this guy just didn’t seem like the same Lenny that left her in 2016.

Well, Lenny always had a reason for everything he did, so Lisa figures she’ll have wait.  But she knows she’ll see her brother again someday.  She just needs to sit on the information for now.  Besides, Snarts were very good at keeping secrets.


	2. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa takes Leonard's advice and gets in touch with Cisco

The next day, Lisa took Leonard’s advice and texted Cisco:  “Hey, wanna get coffee?”

It took more time than she was comfortable with to get a reply, but eventually her phone dinged with the reply: “Hell yeah.  Jitters tmrrw?  6?”

She blew out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and replied, “Perfect.”

Now she just had to prepare.

The rest of the day was a blur to Lisa.  It’s not like she was big into dating.  Her family wasn’t known for relationships, their father saw to that little psychosis.  But, if Lenny thought this could work, she’d give it a try.

Now, she sits in Jitters, feeling up to the name of the coffee shop.  She honestly expects Cisco to not show, but then he walks in.

“Damn, girl.  Lookin’ good,” he says as he approaches. 

Lisa blushes and looks down.  Compliments aren’t her thing, either.  Thanks, Dad…

Cisco takes the seat across from her and smiles.  “So, to what do I owe the honor of coffee with Golden Glider?”

“Well, a large part of that is thanks to Lenny.”

“What’s Snart got to do with this?”

“He told me you saved his life a while ago and that I should maybe give you another chance.”

“A while ago?” Cisco questions with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, I got a video from the Legends.  The note just said that they found it but it was made earlier.  Before he died.”

“But…”

“What, Cisco?”

“I just helped save him yesterday.”

Now Lisa has a confused look.

Cisco snaps his fingers as the idea came to him.  “Barry went to Siberia in 1892 to get Snart.  Sure, it was the past, but that Snart was from the future!”

“What future?”

“Everyone’s future.  He’s not dead.  Or… maybe he won’t be dead later?  Time travel’s wonky.”

“That’s why he had the ring!”

“Ring?”

“I’m almost positive I saw Lenny wearing a wedding ring in the video they sent.”

Cisco gasps.  “Just don’t sit me at the singles’ table…”

“Huh?”

“I thought I heard Snart say that to Barry.  No singles’ table because he’s not single!”

“The rat!  Not even inviting me to the wedding!”

“Well, it probably hasn’t happened yet.”

Lisa rolls her eyes.  “You just said he’s married.”

“Yeah, _future_ Leonard is married.  Current Leonard is dead.  Maybe the Legends save him somehow?  Will save him?  Barry must have gotten a very future Leonard even though he was in the past.  The wedding hasn’t happened for _us_.  Snart’s wedding takes place before Barry brought him here, but after where we are now.  Make sense?”

“Not in the least.  But if Lenny’s alive… at some point… to come… then I’m ok with it.”

Cisco smiles at the bright look on Lisa’s face.  “So, he actually put that good word in for me, huh?”

Lisa chuckles a bit.  “Yeah.  Told me it’s important to have a good guy watching out for me.”

“Captain Cold called me a good guy.  Is this real life?”

“Believe it or not, yeah.”

“Ripley wouldn’t believe this one!” Cisco says with a laugh.  “But I’m glad Leonard did it.”

“Me too.  So… I haven’t heard from you in a while.  How are things?”

“Busy.  We’ve been very busy with some time travel of our own.  Things seem to have worked out.  Though, we… _I_ lost a dear friend.”

Lisa reaches across the table to hold Cisco’s hand.  “Wanna talk about it?”

Cisco, while upset over the past couple of days, can’t believe that Lisa Snart is actually showing emotion.  “Yeah, I think I would.”

The pair sits and talk, finally leading to Cisco inviting Lisa to dinner at an actual restaurant.   They walk to the restaurant and sit and talk some more for hours.

Finally, the evening ends and Cisco walks Lisa to her motorcycle.  She gets onto the bike, kisses him and smiles.  “Tag, you’re it.  Gotta call me next.”  And she speeds away.

“Thank you for the good word, Leonard Snart,” Cisco mumbles, still stunned by Lisa’s kiss.  

He wonders if he should tell the STAR Labs crew about his new knowledge of the future, but decides to keep it to himself.  Barry isn’t great with handling the future, so maybe it was best to keep this a secret for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before the season finale of The Flash, so that ending definitely didn't happen. So... yeah.


	3. Look Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finally gets to meet Sara

About six months after receiving the message from Leonard, Lisa gets a call from Mick.

“Hey, need you to meet me at the safe house on 5th,” he mutters.

“Hello to you too, Mick.  Meet for what?”

“Don’t worry about it.  I just need ya to be there.”

“Fine, see you there in half an hour.”

Soon, Lisa is meeting Mick there and Sara has joined him.

Lisa sighs.  “Anyone else get themselves blown up you want to tell me about, Mick?”

Sara takes a step forward.  “Hey!  Leonard didn’t get himself ‘blown up’ for the hell of it.  He saved free will!” she snaps.

Suddenly Lisa thinks that maybe this is the woman Lenny was smiling at in the video.  This chick is ballsy and she’s just as defensive of Lenny as she is.  Lisa likes her.

Mick puts a hand on the other woman’s shoulder.  “Calm down, Blondie.  And no, Lisa, that’s actually the opposite of why we’re here.”

And from the shadows, Leonard appears.  “Trainwreck," he drawls.  "Feisty today.”

“Oh my God, Lenny!” she screams as she runs to him.

He hugs her tightly.  “Good to see you too, sis.”

“How?” Lisa asks, sobbing.

“Well, that’s a really long story.  Let’s just say you owe a huge thanks to these two.”

“And who is the other half of these two?”

“Oh, yeah.  Lisa, this is Sara Lance.  She’s on the ship with me.  Captain now, actually.”

Lisa looks at Sara and sizes her up.  She’s obviously a tough one, dealing with Mick, Leonard and a bunch of other weirdos, leading the crew, and getting Leonard back.  She’s hoping that she and Sara will get along. 

“Lisa, it’s good to meet you,” Sara says, extending her hand.

“Yeah, you too,” the younger Snart replies, accepting the hand.  “So, you saved my brother, eh?”

“Well, it was a team effort, but we managed it, yeah.”

Lisa doesn’t miss the glance between Leonard and Sara.  Mick doesn’t miss the brief grin on Lisa’s face.  He always knew Lisa wasn’t as dumb as she made herself out to be.

“Then I guess I need to thank you,” Lisa says.  “You too, Mick.”

“Had to do it.  Blondie wouldn’t quit whining about the boss being gone.”

“Mick…” Leonard warns.

Mick rolls his eyes and walks away.

Lisa grabs Len’s arm.  “Mind if I steal him for a minute, Sara?”

Sara gestures yes, and Len and Lisa go to the next room.

“Anything you’d like to confess, brother dear?”

“Yeah.  That I’m confused?”

“Sara.  Wanna tell me what’s up with her?”

Leonard looks uncomfortable for a second before Lisa keeps pressing the issue.  “I mean, I already know.”

“What?  How?”

“The video!”

Leonard’s eyebrows crinkle.  “What video?”

“The one you sent me about…”  Lisa fades off.  Suddenly, she remembers her conversation with Cisco about future Len.  “Wait, have you been to Siberia?”

“No… Lisa, what the hell is this about?”

Oh!  So, this Leonard isn’t yet the one that Barry grabbed.  So, he hasn’t married Sara yet.  Or, maybe even gotten together with her yet.  Lisa decides to proceed cautiously.

“Ok, tell me this.  How long have you been back?”

“From the dead?  Just over a day.  Lisa, can you please tell me what all these random questions have to do with anything?”

“It’s just me being confused with time travel.  Though, I do think I see a spark between you and Sara.”

Leonard smirks.  “She kissed me before I did the whole Oculus thing.  And now that I’m back, we haven’t had much time to talk about that, just our usual flirts and such.  But we’re going to talk.  I’m done dancing around it.”

She smiles.   “Well, I want to make sure someone good is taking care of you.”

“We take care of each other.”

Lisa cannot believe the wistful look in her brother’s eyes.  He’s really got it bad.  “Well, I have a good feeling about you two.  And I’m happy for you, Lenny.  Really happy.  And I’m so happy that you’re alive!”  She hugs him again.  “So, now what?”

“Now we have to get back to the Waverider.  The team is taking on some pretty serious stuff these days and they obviously need my help.”

“Obviously.”  She rolls her eyes.

“But it was so good to see you, Lis.”

“You too, Len.  Try not to get yourself killed again.”

He kisses the top of her head.  “Yeah, I’ll do my best.  Love you, trainwreck.”

“Love you too, jerk.”

Lisa watches as the Legends leave, and grins at the fact that, for once, she knows something Len doesn’t now.  At least now she knows her future-sister-in-law and knows that she definitely likes her.  Someday, she’d have to get to know Sara better.  And find a way to tell Lenny about Cisco…


	4. Gathering in the Cortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Barry and Iris' wedding and the gang's all here!

Time travel was weird, Lisa Snart has decided.

Cisco calls the Waverider to invite them to the upcoming West-Allen wedding, and Lisa is wondering just where on the romantic timeline this version of Lenny will be.  A few months had passed since she last saw him (those months were needed to get Barry back from another strange development that Lisa didn’t understand), and now she was going to break the Cisco news to her brother.  She assumed he’d be ok with it (he did give her his blessing after all), but would this version know/remember telling her?

Time travel was weird.

“Ok, our favorite time-breakers/fixers are all attending your little soirée,” Cisco tells Barry.   “They’re apparently bringing 11 people.  Four couples and 3 stragglers. 

“Four couples, eh?” Barry says.  “All I can think of is Stein and his wife.”

While Barry and Cisco debate which Legends are no longer single, Iris looks at the seating chart.  “Let’s just give them one table.  Did they say who was coming?”

Lisa looks to Cisco.  Did the crew spill the beans on Leonard’s return?

“Nope, just 11 Legends,” Cisco replies.  He gives a look back to Lisa that seems to say, “Calm down.”

“You know what’s been gnawing at me?” Barry asks no one in particular.  “When Snart told me not to sit him at the singles’ table.  Was he just trying to get at me?  Did he know something I didn’t?”

“Snart always kno— _knew_ things that others didn’t,” Cisco replies.  “Don’t read too far into it.  You’ll hurt your brain.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, you’re right.”  Barry looks to Iris.  “How’s it coming?”

Iris smiles.  “So, Team Legends has a table.  And we’ll give a table to Team Arrow as well.  Various other family members and friends are sprinkled in.  I think we’re good.”

Lisa tries not to look too disappointed that she hasn’t heard her name go by.

“Oh!  Lisa!” Iris says.  “I forgot to mention.  Would you be alright sitting with the Legends?  If that’s not ok, I can totally move you.”

Lisa smiles.  Both because she was remembered and because she wouldn’t mind sitting with the Legends at all.

“No, that’s perfectly fine.”

“Great!  Sorry about that!  I knew I had you somewhere but couldn’t remember,” Iris says.

“No worries,” Lisa tells her.  “You’ve been busy.”

And the wedding planning goes on.

Soon enough, the day before the wedding arrives.   The members of the various crime fighting teams gather together in the Cortex for a pre-rehearsal drink.  Oliver and his crew (the ones that didn’t stay behind) are chatting with Team Flash when the Legends arrive.

“So, we hear someone’s getting married!” Sara announces as the team enters.

“Hey guys!” Barry says as he goes over to greet them.

The Legends file in, all wondering how long it will take before anyone realizes Leonard’s presence.

Cisco sees him first, but allows Barry to be the first to acknowledge.

“It’s so good to see you all!” Barry says, wandering through the time travelers.  “And Snart, always good to see—Snart?!”

“Barry, always a pleasure as well,” Leonard drawls.

“But… you… how?” Barry sputters.

“Long story short, my crew saved me.”

“And will there be a lengthening of the short story?”

“Perhaps.  But I’d say there’s a bigger story going on.  Not here to steal thunder after all.”  He turns to the others.  “Iris, looking lovely as ever.  Still going through with this, hmm?”

“Yeah, he’s stuck with me,” she replies.

“I’d say it’s the other way around.  But ok.”

Barry is still standing somewhat slack jawed at the return of Snart. 

“Bartholomew, close your mouth.  Gonna catch flies,” Snart teases as he walks away to join the others.

Barry wanders to Cisco and Lisa.  “Well, this is something.  Lisa, aren’t you going to go see him?”

Lisa suddenly looks very guilty, a slip of the usual Snart mask.  “Um, yeah!  Lenny!  Thank God!” she yells as she runs to him.

Barry turns to Cisco.  “I feel like she knew already.”

“Well, Leonard and Lisa were always close so…”

“You knew too, didn’t you?”

“No!  No of course no—yeah.   Yeah, definitely already knew.”

“How?  And why didn’t you say something?”

“A lot of things happened that lead me and Lisa to figure it out.  But he did get in contact with her recently and she let it slip to me.  Plus, we didn’t want you to mess the future up.”

“Hurtful, but understandable.  There’s a story there I can’t wait to hear.”

“Oh definitely.  I don’t even know all of it.  Let’s get you married first, though, yeah?”

“Absolutely!”

Barry smiles as he sees his friends surrounding him and Iris.  Snart raises his beer to him and Barry responds in kind.  Oh, this was going to be an interesting few days.


	5. West-Allen wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends attend Barry and Iris' wedding. And Sara and Leonard have news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken on a life of its own! I never really expected it to go this far, but I think there's probably still 2 chapters to go! *sigh*

The morning of Barry and Iris’ wedding arrives and Sara and Leonard are lounging in bed. 

“Did you ever think you of all people would be attending Barry Allen’s wedding?” Sara asks.

“Of course not!  I’m just glad you get to be my plus one,” he replies.

“Technically, I think you’re my plus one.  To be fair, when the invitation came through, they all thought you were dead.”

“Hmmm, but I’m much more acquainted with Team Flash.  If Queen ever gets his head out of his ass and marries Smoak, I’ll be your plus one for that.”

“Really?  Putting conditions on the plus one status?”

He smirks at her and rolls over to the bedside table, fishing out a box.

“Well, how about we do this instead?”  Leonard begins as he opens the box.  “How would you feel to just always being each other’s plus one?”

Inside the box is a beautiful white gold ring with a huge diamond in the band, a white opal and a brilliant sapphire on either side.

Leonard’s face is somewhere between smiling and terrified.   “What do you say, Canary?  Will you marry me?”

Sara is in disbelief.  She never expected this to happen, let alone on this trip!

“Yes!  Of course, yes!” she answers.

Leonard happily slips the ring onto her finger and kisses it.

Sara smiles at him and then looks at her hand.  “Looks like I’ll have to move this ring now,” she says as she takes Leonard’s pinky ring from her middle finger and puts it on the other hand.  “Don’t want them clanging together.”

“Yes, I recall how you hated that noise.”  He looks to his old ring for a second.  “So, how did you get it anyway?  I left it on Mick’s desk.”

“Once we got back from the Oculus, Mick tossed it to me.  Growled at me (in her best Mick voice), ‘Here.  Won’t fit my fat fingers.’ And walked away. 

Leonard laughs.  “That was a decent Mick impression.”

“Thanks.  And I’ve been wearing it ever since.  If you noticed me wearing it, why haven’t you asked sooner?”

“Too afraid I guess.”

“The mighty Captain Cold?  Afraid?”

“Haha, laugh it up.  But I wasn’t sure what it meant for us.”

“Len, we’ve been sleeping together since you got back.  I’m pretty sure it was safe to assume I had feelings for you.”

“Normal people would assume that.  You know how I was raised.  I don’t do feelings.  At least, not until very recently.”

Sara smiles at him and puts her hand on his cheek.

“So, I thought you weren’t here to steal thunder.  Proposing might be a little thunder-stealing,” she says, wondering how the soon-to-be-wedded couple would react.

“Assassin, please.  This is the event of the year in Central City!  I have to steal something,” he says, his smirk in full effect.

“You are one hell of a thief after all.”

“Indeed, indeed.”

Sara looks to the ring again.  “It really is beautiful.  You have good taste.”

He leans over to kiss her.  “Yeah, I do.”  He lays her back to the bed and they celebrate their future.

After a beautiful wedding, the Legends are all seated at their table with Lisa, who looks very nervous.

“Trainwreck, what’s wrong with you tonight?” Leonard questions.

Lisa jumps.  “What?  Oh, nothing.  I’m fine.”

He tilts his head at her.  “Try again.”

“Ok, look.  I didn’t know how you would react, but I need to tell you something.”

“Oh God, are you pregnant?”

“What? No!  No, but I do want to tell you that I’ve found someone,” Lisa replies.

“Oh really?  Who’s the lucky guy?”

Lisa points to Cisco at the bridal party table.

Leonard sighs.  “Ramon?!”

“Yes, Ramon.  He’s a great guy, Lenny.  He treats me like a princess.”

“As you should be.”  He drops his head and takes a deep breath, resigning to what’s happening.  “And you’re not pregnant?”

“Give me some credit, jerk.”

“Ok, ok.  If he makes you happy, then… that’s great.”

“I knew you’d approve!”

“And just how did you know that?”

Lisa smirks.  “Yeah, someday you’ll know.”

Leonard is just about to question that statement when Sara returns.  “Care to dance, Leonard?”

“Do you think it’s wise?  I’d hate to start a bar fight at Barry’s wedding.”

“I’ll take the chance.  Besides, it’s a slow dance.”  She bends to whisper in his ear.  “All you have to do is put your hands on me.”

Leonard quickly stands.  “Lisa, see you in a few.”  And he allows Sara to lead him to the floor.

Seeing the opportunity, Cisco runs over and sits by Lisa.  “So, did you tell him?”

“Yeah.  And he took it surprisingly well.”

“So, I probably won’t wake up as an ice cube?”

“If you continue to be a good boy, I’d say you’re in the clear.”

Cisco visibly relaxes.

Martin pats Cisco’s shoulder.  “Everything all right, Cisco?”

“Yeah, yeah.  I just found out that Snart isn’t likely to kill me for dating his sister.”

“You two are together!  Mazel tov!  Young love is burgeoning everywhere!”  He nods to the dance floor where Ray and Lily are sharing a dance.

“And that’s not freaking you out, Professor?” Cisco asks.

“On the contrary, Mr. Ramon.  My daughter is literally a gift I didn’t think I would get.  How could I begrudge her any happiness?  And Dr. Palmer is a good man.  I believe they challenge each other intellectually and he respects her.  That’s all a father can ask for.  Besides, he knows that I’m one half of a nuclear superhero.  So, that helps,” the professor adds with a wink.

Cisco laughs.  It’s a little different considering his girlfriend’s brother is a reformed super villain, but he’s glad to see more happiness for the Legends.

Jax stands at this.  “Well, all this talk of young love has inspired me to go ask that beauty over there to dance!” 

Nate and Rip have resigned themselves to the bar, declaring their bachelorhood.  Amaya and Mick are content to sit, snack, and drink, basically ignoring the others.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Sara is smiling up at Leonard.  “I’m glad you learned to dance.”

“Anything to keep you close, Canary.”

“Think anyone has noticed the ring?”

“I’m almost certain the professor has, but I think he’s waiting to let us announce it.”

She puts her head against his chest in response and he kisses the top of her head, swaying contently.

As the song ends, YMCA comes on, and Leonard declares there’s no way he’s dancing to that.  He, Sara, Ray, and Lily return to the table.  They laugh at Jax’s antics on the dance floor and grin as they see Ray and Lily snuggle close.

Sara idly drums her fingers on the table, not realizing which hand she was using.

Until Lily realizes.

“Sara!  What is on your finger?” Lily screeches.

Sara can’t help but smile as she raises her hand.  “What?  This old thing?”

Leonard is now beaming as well.  “Just a little bauble I got her.”

“Mr. Snart, am I to assume you’ve proposed marriage to our Miss Lance?” Martin asks.

“Gonna have to call her Captain Snart pretty soon,” Leonard replies.  “If she wants, that is.”

“I kinda like the ring to it,” Sara says.

“Lenny!” Lisa squeals.  “I’m so happy for you!”  She runs over to her brother and hugs him.  “And Sara!  I’ve always wanted a sister!”

Sara pauses, realizing once again she’s without hers.  But she can’t let that take away from her and Leonard’s (and Lisa’s) happiness.  “Thanks, Lisa!”

As the Legends all congratulate the couple, the commotion catches Barry’s attention.  He and Iris walk over to the table.

“What’s all the ruckus over here?”

“Oh hey, Bar!” Leonard says casually.  “Sara and I are engaged.”

Barry can’t help but smile now.  “What?  Congratulations!”

Now Oliver and Felicity have come over.   “Everything ok?” he asks.

“Leonard proposed and I said yes,” Sara tells him, holding up the ring.

Felicity squeals and grabs Sara’s hand.  “Oh my God!  It’s beautiful!”

Soon, every superhero team member in the room has surrounded Leonard and Sara, providing handshakes, hugs, and thumps to the shoulder.

Thunder effectively stolen.

Leonard sneaks away in all the uproar and once he’s back, he’s asking Sara to dance.

Before she can answer, the DJ announces, “Hey, this one is for the newly engaged Sara and Leonard.  He loves you very much, Sara.”  And “Love Will Keep Us Together” begins to play.

She accepts the hand he’s offering and they leave their friends for the dance floor.

“Really, Len?” she asks as they begin to dance.

“Thunder just a little bit more stolen,” he says, smirking.

“What will you do if someone pulls this at our wedding?  Ray or even Cisco?”

“Raymond and Cisco will both be put on notice that they will be doing no such thing.”  He spares a glance to Mick and Amaya, feeing each other strawberries.  “Mick as well… just in case.”

Sara lays her head upon Leonard’s chest once more as they dance to their song, excited to see what the future might hold for her… and him… and her and him.

 


	6. Snart-Ramon Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Cisco finally get married

Soon enough, the wedding of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart comes and goes.  Lisa has yet to reveal that she knew about it long before anyone else, but she has had a fun time making her big brother wonder just what she was talking about sometimes.

And Barry finally figures out why Leonard said not to sit him at the singles’ table.

Cisco proposed to Lisa one week after Leonard and Sara’s wedding (far too scared to disobey the marching orders to do no such thing at their wedding). 

That night, after the friends met to celebrate the engagement, Leonard sits with his head in his hands.

“Still feeling the stress of having Cisco for an in-law?” Sara asks, rubbing his shoulders.

“No.  I mean, yeah, but there are so many worse guys out there for her.  So many villains she could have fallen in with.  This is good for her.  I just wish he wasn’t so annoying.”

“He’s an acquired taste, but his heart is in the right place.”

Leonard just nods.  “She asked me to walk her down the aisle.”

Ah, so that’s what this was about.

Sara sits next to him.  “And you said?”

“Of course I said yes.  But it’s not right.  We shouldn’t be doing it this way.  My father should be doing that.  He should have been a better father, he should have loved us and been there for us and not taken his failures out on us.  I shouldn’t have had to put him down because he almost killed my baby sister.  He should be doing this.”

His tone is flat, but Sara hears the subtle rage under it.

“Len, no one would ever tell you that you’re wrong about any of that.  Your father doesn’t deserve another thought and he wouldn’t have deserved the honor of walking Lisa down the aisle.  You raised her, you get that honor.  And you can give Cisco one of those death grip handshakes at the altar.”

Leonard chuckles.  “You’re right, assassin.  You almost always are.”

“Almost?”

“Well, you did wait until my impending death to kiss me.”

“Hey!  You certainly didn’t—”

He interrupts her argument with a kiss.  Even though he knew he’d pay for that later.

A year later, the day of Lisa’s wedding arrives.  Sara, Caitlin and Iris stand with Lisa, while Barry, Julian and Leonard stand with Cisco.

Right before Leonard walks his sister down the aisle, he walks up to her.  “Wow, sis.  You clean up pretty well.”

Her off-white gown with gold accents is stunning.

She smirks at him.  “You don’t look bad yourself.  Sara dress you today?”

“What can I say?  She’s a sucker for me in a tux.”

“She must really love you to put up with you.”

“I could say the same for Cisco.”   He leans down.  “You know, it’s not too late to skip out on this.”

“Leonard!” Lisa hisses. 

“Kidding, kidding!  Listen, I couldn’t be more proud of you.  You know that, right?”

Lisa beams up at her brother.  “Yeah, I know.  And I’m pretty proud of you too.  You’ve made a pretty good life for yourself with an amazing woman.”

Leonard begins to walk them towards Cisco.  “Yeah, I have.  And you’re about to make a great start with a good guy too.  Who would have thought we’d have made it this far?”

Lisa chuckles.  “Not me.” 

He pats the hand that’s placed on his arm.  “Just remember, if he ever hurts you…”

“The Cold Gun is never far away.”

“Yes.”

They reach the nervous groom and Leonard shakes his hand with a very firm grip.  “You be good to her.”

“Always,” Cisco replies with a genuine tone that stops Leonard for a second.  He never doubted that Cisco loves his sister, but he knows it now definitively. 

The wedding proceeds and Leonard will never admit it, but a few tears did break loose as he watched his baby sister share vows with Ramon.   Sara will never admit to handing him a tissue.

Sara holds Leonard close for most of the reception.   He’s so happy for his sister that he doesn’t really question why she’s doing it.

The reception is beautiful, all done in gold tones.  Cisco and Lisa’s first dance has Caitlin and Iris crying.  And Lisa and Leonard’s dance has the whole room wiping their eyes. 

As Lisa looks around her, seeing friends and loved ones, knowing that she’s finally getting her happily ever after, it’s a dream come true.  She’s terrified of waking up and finding out it was all an elaborate dream.

“What’s on your mind, Goldie?” Cisco asks as he puts his arms around her from behind.

“Nothing.  I’m just so damn happy right now.  I never thought I could have this.”

“Well, you do.  And I’m going to spend the rest of your life giving you everything you want.”

She puts her hand on his cheek.  “You already have.”

“The Golden Gun?” he jokes.

“Yeah.  That.  No, you weirdo.  Your heart.  I love you so much, Cisco.”

“I love you too, Lisa.”

Leonard pretends he doesn’t see the kiss they share.

Once they get back to the Waverider, Sara smiles as they undress for bed.  “You looked kinda like a proud father today.  Especially when you danced your brother/sister dance with her.”

“I couldn’t help it.  We both got out from under our father.  I am proud of her.  And me.  And, dammit, even of Ramon.”

“It looked good on you.”

“Thanks, assassin.  You looked pretty damn good tonight too.”

“I’m glad the proud Dad look suits you.  It’ll be good practice for a few months from now,” Sara says as she climbs into bed.

“Yeah, that’s for…  Wait, practice for what now?”

Sara grins.  “Actual fatherhood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!


	7. Deja vu all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's how Lisa did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This story went on for much longer than I expected. Hopefully in a good way!

About 5 months after Lisa’s wedding, the Waverider crew finds themselves on a mission in Siberia in 1892.  There’s a small part of Leonard that finds this strangely familiar, but he chalks it up to impending fatherhood messing with his head.

“Assassin!  I’m heading out for a bit of fresh air,” he calls to Sara.

“Siberia’s calling to Captain Cold, eh?  Be back soon!” she replies.

Leonard wanders into the trees near the ship when he feels the arrival of a speedster. 

“Hello, Flash.”

He agrees to help Barry (ah, love) and suddenly he finds himself being whisked away to 2017 (the very timeframe in which he was dead), helping Barry Allen (of all people) break into ARGUS (of all places) to steal an alien power source (of all things). 

He gets a bit of satisfaction confusing Barry by asking to not be placed at the singles’ table at the wedding.  And he loves the awkward looks and hushed voices of those thinking he’s still dead.

Though, Leonard has never felt so worried about dying as he does while trapped in that room with King Shark.  If he dies here, Sara will never know where he went.  He didn’t expect anything this dangerous with do-gooder Barry around, so he didn’t mention that he was leaving.  He just expected to be returned to the same time and place.  And now he fears abandoning her once more.  He’s fairly certain she won’t be as forgiving this time.  Especially with their baby on the way.  He vows to himself that he’ll never pull anything so ballsy again.

But thankfully, Cisco hacks into the system and Barry pulls him out.  The shark’s detached hand is a painful reminder of his past and how his future could have been ruined.  But as he walks back to the Waverider, he chuckles to himself about the confused look on Barry’s face when he said, “No strings on me.”

“Heh, let him figure that one out for a while,” he mutters to himself.

Sara smiles as Leonard walks back to the Waverider.

“Have fun on your playdate with Barry?” she jokes.

And now Leonard knows why he found the day feeling so familiar.  This whole thing.

He finishes making the video for his sister and watches it back.  _This_ is how Lisa always seemed to have something hanging over his head, especially concerning his relationship with Sara.  Leonard notes that he smiles up at Sara at one point in the video and there’s a tiny second of a glimmer of his wedding band too.  Lisa was certainly no dummy and she must have picked up on all of that.  She’s likely known since 2017 that he’s alive and married and she’s never told him.  Maybe she did know a thing or two about time travel.  Or Ramon had advised her to keep quiet.  That crew knew all about the dangers of changing time.

As Sara prepares the disc for delivery, Leonard sits back.  “Observant little sneak,” he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the circle of time is complete. LOL


End file.
